The present invention relates to a structure of back mirror for a vehicle which is attached to an external side surface of the vehicle to be used. And, more particularly, the invention is so made so that a forward and reverse rotation motor and a connecting member (leaf spring) extending and contracting in its length by a driving force of this motor are provided within the interior of a back mirror, and the back mirror is folded and unfolded by the handling of a driver, so that in case of running on a narrow alley or parking thereon, a vehicle can more safely run or park by folding the back mirror whereby minimizing the vehicle width, and the folding or unfolding of said back mirror is made to be automatically or semi-automatically and voluntarily adjusted by an adjusting switch provided within an interior of the vehicle, so that it is directed to provide a convenience to a user (driver).
Conventional back mirrors are constructed such that a moving member is to be folded and unfolded by an artificial external force, and generally the following two types of structures are widely used.
As a first type, there has been a back mirror having a structure in which a moving member (a side attached with the mirror) is rotated by an angle of 80 degrees around an axis of hinge connected with a fixed member (a side fixed to the vehicle body) to be folded when folding by an artificial external force, and then said state is maintained until the back mirror is unfolded again by an artificial force.
As a second type, there has been also a back mirror having a structure in which a coil spring is provided between the moving member and the fixed member, so that folding occurs when folding by forcibly applying an external force, but it is immediately returned (unfolded) to an original position when releasing the external force.
On the other hand, since as above-described, any type of back mirror should be folded by having help of a driver or his/her passenger in case of intending to fold at a narrow alley and the like, a problems may occur upon using, particularly in case of the latter, since the moving member of the back mirror constantly maintains a unfolded state by the returning force of the coil spring, the running or parking on the narrow alley was difficult, and moreover, when one would be careless at a slightest moment, an accident causing a dent and the like may occur, not only the vehicle but also to another vehicle.
Accordingly, a matter capable of solving these problems makes the running or parking of other vehicle to be very easy if the back mirror is folded when not only a person's own vehicle but also another's vehicle parks in a narrow place.